


Kidnapped for Pleasure

by demon_sucker_cum_slut



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_sucker_cum_slut/pseuds/demon_sucker_cum_slut
Summary: You have been kidnapped by robbers, who ere just looking for money.
Kudos: 4





	Kidnapped for Pleasure

It was late, around 2am. It was cold, well of course, it was winter. You are sitting, alone, in the living room, with a bowl of popcorn on your lap and watching TV. When suddenly, you hear a loud bang. You stand up to investigate and mumble to yourself: The fuck was that..

You go to the room which has one side to the street. You are peeking through the keyhole. Two men are in your parents bedroom, with masks on. They are rumbling through their closet to find money. You gasp, that was a bit too loud apparently. As you see the men coming to the door, somebody is keeping you shut from behind. There was a third man, waiting. He used duct tape to seal your mouth. You just see the other two men, coming for you. They put a potato sack over your head.

“What are we gonna do with this little fucker?”, you hear them speaking. Oh god please no.. have mercy.. They tie you up and carry you. You don’t know where, but it is freezing. They are apparently carrying you outside, to their car, so it seems. They throw you in the back of the car, you try to scream, but no sound is escaping your mouth.

The motor of the car is being turned on and they drive a long distance.

“Wake up you little shit. We have some presents for you hehehe.” You don’t know where you are, but you are tied to a chair and it is freezing. They take the sack away and you see three men with masks. You look around you and see that you are naked. You begin to freak out but it does not help. They calm you down by whipping your back. “Don’t even try to scream, nobody is gonna hear you anyway. Boss what shall we don now with him?” You hear them discussing various things. As you hear the words: Whip him till he bleeds, your blood is flowing down, your brain does no longer have control. All this blood is going directly into your cock. It hardens. 

“Oh look what we have here, this little fucker has a dick. Let’s see how he feels after this.” They start whipping you, they whip your back, your thighs and slap your dick. The leathery straps are leaving deep scars. You try to moan and scream, but the duct tape is too tight. You begin to cry but your body movements are telling the kidnappers to keep punishing you.

You see one of them coming to you. The sounds of the whips are making your dick even stiffer, it hurts, never was so much blood concentrated in there. The guy in front of you, slaps your cheeks and rips of the duct tape with great force. “Ahh fuck yes”, you shout. You moan even louder now.

They put a choker around your neck and tighten it. You moan as the oxygen stops coming into your lungs every five seconds. The whips are now cutting even deeper into your skin. The blood and sweat are mixing together. The wounds burn and you twitch and squirm on that chair. Oh god please don’t stop.. They tie your hands even tighter and start to lift up your ass enough to place a thick butt plug. You moan and scream as this thickness stretches your hole and it starts to burn. You can feel the tears running down your face and the teeth burrowing into your lower lip.  
Your cock begins to throb and twitch as suddenly the butt plug begins to vibrate and massages your prostate and you moan: “Fuuuuck!! Yesss.. Please moore!!” They can see that you are close and immediately take out the butt plug to edge you. The sexual frustration you gained just added up to the stiffness of your cock and horniness of you.

They undo the knots and carry you to a hard table and tie your arms and feet to the corners of it and start whipping you again. They put nipple clamps on you and start pulling on them. You can’t contain your moaning so they put a ball gag in your mouth which makes you drool and sweat. The sweat flows into the wounds of the whips and the burning gives you even more pleasure. You just think to yourself Oh god please don’t stop.. I want the wounds to be deeper.. You try to lift your head and see how one of the kidnappers comes from another room with a dildo.. so big.. at least 12 inches (~33cm). It has bumps on it and a thiccc tip. He doesn’t even bother with much lube and just pushes into your pre stretched hole. The thicc tip stretches it even more and the burning is uncontrollable. He thrust into you with it so deep its outline can be seen on your belly and the pain gives you so much pleasure.. your dick is throbbing and precumming so much. Your mind has only one focus anymore.. more.. More.. Oh GOD Please MORE.. deeper.. 

Your tear are everywhere, your whole body is twitching and the man has quickened his pace and it’s just too much to take and the cum starts flowing out of your stiff cock, it goes everywhere. The feeling is like a volcano upon erupting. You have never been so satisfied before. But this is not the end, luckily. 

He doesn’t even think about stopping and quickens his pace once more and just shoves it up rly deep there, you can feel your whole insides burning and the overstimulation you get from your sore prostate let’s you precum once again. You never thought this could even happen, but it does and the powerful thrusts from him make your dick so hard again. “Oh no, you won’t come so easily again”, they said as they put a cock ring on you. It makes your veins come off strong and you can feel how your cum is stopping at the cock ring. This cock blocking is making you even hornier.

“What a dirty slut you are, you suffering pleases us”, whispered this man deeply in your ear, it gives you goosebumps. The man with the down your hole starts twisting and turning the massive toy. You want to cum so badly, the dildo, the nipple clamps and the whips on your skin give you so much pleasure, but the cock ring forbids it.

You can feel how your prostate slowly gives up on existing, the only thing you feel is pleasure and burning. Suddenly they take off your cock ring and the freedom down there makes you explode. Your cock erupts with cum, it splurts everywhere and your breathing becomes normal again. You were never satisfied that good before, this was an adventure you surly will never forget.

But why forget, they don’t let you go, you are now their sex slave, so prepare for future cumming sessions.


End file.
